


5000 Lives

by FanFicReader2016



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader2016/pseuds/FanFicReader2016
Summary: A drabble about drinking.





	5000 Lives

5000 lives. Aral had done the math. Assuming he saluted 30 of them a day, it would take about half a year raise a glass to each memory. Longer with the-Count-his-father insisting on Aral sobering up regularly so he could pull himself together and pretend the hero of Escobar wasn’t complicit in 4,998 senseless deaths. Plus there were the hangovers and ulcers. If he went in alphabetical order, it would probably be close to two years before he reached Rulf Vorhalas. Aral wasn’t sure if he’d salute Serg and Ges. Maybe at the end, if he lived that long.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble honoring that today, my Vorkosigan fanfics passed the 5,000 hit mark. Thanks to all who've taken the time to read along.


End file.
